


Human best friend

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Cannon Era, Connor!Lives, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Cassiopea wanders around the Palace, enjoying the change of scenery.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Human best friend

Cassiopea wanders around the Palace, enjoying the change of scenery. The hound loves her Home, there is much to explore in the vast system of the caves but it’s nice to get out from time to time.

There are so many new smells to discover, so many placed to explore and mark and so many people who can pet her or she can growl at. The ones who don’t know her keep their distance and those who do know the hound always pet her.

The spaces here have a similar echo to their Home, Cass likes that and likes spending time in the Palace while Master always wants to be out of here as soon as possible. The discomfort always radiates from him when he comes back Home. And that is why as soon as the elevator stops the hound is with her Master, making him feel better and smile again.

In her big exploration today the hound’s heading up to where Tall-human usually is. He will surely give her some treats! Cass would never understand why Master doesn’t like him, he’s such a good human. She sometimes spends a whole day laying on the cushions near Tall-human, observing humans who come to visit him.

As she’s sniffing around, Cassiopea notices a human sitting alone on the bench in the hallway, their head down. They don’t smell of Noctis and not of the Plains either. More like of some big foreign city. Master’s sister sometimes smells like that when she comes back. Atop of this, there is this strange sensation coming from them that makes the hound’s antennas tingle. She knows that sensation — she felt the same when the young man came to visit her Master. Cass doesn’t like Scar-human… But that woman with him, she likes her! She smelled similar to Master: of oil and metal. However, this sensation when coming from Scar-human felt less intense and more controlled.

Cassiopea is very good at reading her two-legged friends and recognises they are not fine and because she’s such a good dog (!) she decides to help them. The hound approaches them slowly and makes herself look smaller, knowing some humans can get scared easily. She also makes her steps more audible by tapping her claws more on the floor.

Standing before them, she tilts her head and whines lowly. However, the human doesn’t pay her any attention at all. Their head down still and their hands clenched in their lap. She can smell the anxiety of them. Cassiopea makes those extra few steps closer and lays her head on the human’s knee.

Finally, they look at her with their eyes red from crying. They are surprised at first but smile at her gently.

“Hello,” the human says in a gentle voice.

Cass can hear the pain and sorrow in their voice and so she touches their hands with her muzzle. Tilting and pushing her head more in between their hands she’s trying to make the human open them. It takes a moment but then they get the message and start to pet her. Sparks jump between them when they touch her but it doesn’t hurt; her plates and skin are thick enough to protect her. Cassiopea makes a happy and comforting noise deep in her throat, the one that always helps her Master to calm down.

The hound decides to stay with them. She likes them. She jumps up on the bench to lay right next to Spark and to rest her head on their lap. Cass can feel they cried a few times but they didn’t have a complete breakdown thanks to her care; the hound knows how to prevent them.

Cassiopea has her eyes closed while Spark runs their hand absently over her body (they have managed to find a few of Cass’ favourite spots) when she senses someone’s coming. Cass knows their scent and the familiar clapping of the metal leg - it’s Bird-friend! Her tail starts wagging on its own and she raises her head to look their way. Her movement stirs Spark, their heart starts beating faster again and so the hound makes another calming sound.

“Cassiopea!” Bird-friend calls out as soon as they see her, their face lighting up with a smile. “What are you doing here? Wait - does Pipi knows you’re here?” The hound tilts her head and chitters quietly. “So he doesn’t — you and your puppy eyes, I swear… Hope whoever let you out won’t get into too much of the trouble,” Bird-friend laughs and then looks at Spark. “I see you find yourself a friend. Hello, Master Connor.”

“Hello, Frances,” Spark says and pets Cass again, “This wonderful hound keeps me company. You said her name is Cassiopea?” The hound looks at them on the mention of her name while Bird-friend nods. “What a beautiful name.”

Cass chitters as the response on the praise.

Bird-friend turns their attention at the hound again. “Good dog. Come to me for some treats later, girl. Now if you excuse me.” They pet Cass before walking away.

The hound keeps her sharp eyes on them until they disappear and then again lays her head into Spark’s lap. She still has a couple of hours before Master wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses and hugs for my Writing Comrades! :*


End file.
